Vacation Time!
by littleangel123
Summary: The Smashers go on a vacation to Hawaii! Yay! But, a lot of things happen. What are these things? PeachxMario ZeldaxLink SamusxMarth Pokemon trainerxOC Meta KnightxKirby PitxOC I do not own SSB!
1. Going on a Vacation

Vacation Time!

"Pit and Shinobu! It's your turn." Master Hand called out. Everyone groaned. They were all lying on the floor.

"Ugh...We fought 3522 times already." Shinobu whined. Now, if Shinobu whines...you know she's bored.

"Uh okay then, Kirby vs Meta Knight then."

"Poyo, poyo, poy yo yo. (We've fought 3923 times.)" Kirby said tiredly.

"Please Master Hand, I don't think any of us can take anymore fighting." Meta Knight stated.

"Okay then, instead of fighting, what do we do?" Master Hand asked.

"A game of Twister?" Link asked. Everyone groaned. Zelda smacked the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him." She said.

"Perhaps a vacation?" Marth suggested.

"Listen to him!" Samus called out.

"Yes! Listen to Marth!" Zelda agreed. Link pouted.

"Zel! You're supposed to be supporting me!" Link whined.

"Sorry darling, his suggestion is better than yours." Zelda said kissing him on the cheek. That made him a tiny bit better.

"Okay then, we'll go on vacation. But where?" Master Hand looked (can he look?) around at everyone.

"Maybe Hawaii?" Samus suggested after awhile.

"YEAH!" Everyone but Sonic screamed.

"NOOOOOO! There's too much water!" He cried.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Peach asked.

"Canada!"

"It's rainy in B.C and cold everywhere else." Shinobu stated.

"How would YOU know?" Sonic asked.

"I live in Canada part time." Shinobu answered.

"Me too!" Setsuko added.

"Okay then, I have nothing." Sonic said.

"Then it's settled! Let's go to Hawaii!" Master Hand annouced.

"We're already packed!" Everyone held up suitcases.

"IF YOU HAD THE ENERGY TO DO THAT, WHY DID YOU NOT HAVE THE ENERGY TO FIGHT?" Master Hand screeched.

"We were bored of fighting." They all answered. Master Hand fainted.

"OkAy! WaIt...WhY dOeS eVeRyOnE hAvE sUiTcAsEs?" Crazy Hand asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

Please Review and No flames!


	2. The Airport and Plane Ride

The Airport and the Plane Ride

"Why is everyone looking at me and Crazy?" Master Hand asked.

"You guys are Floating Hands that talk." Shinobu said.

"AAAAHHHHHH! IT'S SETSUKO!" A bunch of fanboys yelled.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK! IT'S RED!" A bunch of fangirls squealed.

"Oh no. Fan people."

"SHINOBU!"

"GO AWAY!" The fanboys backed away.

"PIT!"

"Get away!" Pit snagged Shinobu's Katana. The fangirls backed off.

"The katana Pit." Shinobu held out her hand. Pit groaned as he gave back her katana.

"LINK! WE LOVE YOU!" More fangirls screamed. Zelda stepped in front of Link.

"Stay away from Link, or I'll use Din's fire!" Zelda threatened as she prepared her Din's fire. Link's fangirls screamed and rushed out of the airport. Poor Kirby was having a tug-o-war with fangirls and fanboys while having an arguement about Kirby's gender (Poor Kirby! His arms is gonna be removed if that keeps going! T_T). Meta Knight seeing this, he shooed the fangirls away and came over.

"Let go of Kirby." Meta Knight growled.

"Oh, it's Kirby's teacher. We're so scared." One of the fanboys said sarcasticly still pulling.

" Poyo, poyo, poyo! (He's more than my teacher!)" Kirby said.

"Yeah! He's Kirby's dad!" a fangirl squeled. Setsuko gagged.

"He's is most definently NOT his dad." Setsuko said, then she was carried away by fanboys. Then Shinobu shot a kunai at Setsuko's fanboys. They screamed like little girls and ran out of the airport like Link's fangirls.

"Then who are you?" asked one of the Kirby fanboys. Meta Knight looked at them.

"Me? Well, I'm Kirby's Lover." Meta Knight said. The fangirls and Fanboys twitched.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They ran out of the airport.

"Poyo, poyo, poyoyo. (I think I can't feel my arms.)" Kirby moaned.

"We'll just carry you guys. This is too much." Master Hand and Crazy Hand picked up the Smashers and Carry them to where they needed to go.

They all settled down in the private jet Master Hand bought.

"Take your seats now Everyone." Said Master Hand.

"Where's Captain Falcon?" Shinobu asked.

"Hey Everyone! It's me! Captain Falcon! I'm your pilot!" said a voice over the intercom.

"KUSO!(CRAP!)" Marth screamed.

"Hello, this is Samus. I just beated the crap out Captain Falcon so, I'm your pilot." Marth cheered.

"YAY SAMUS!"

"Shut up Marth..."

"But Samus..."

"I SAID SHUT UP! Anyways, we will be taking flight now so put on your seatbelts." Everyone put on their seat belt right away.

"In 3, 2, 1." Samus said, then the plane started flying.

"We will go to Hawaii when I figure out the directions." Samus added. Everyone groaned.

Five days later, they arrived in Hawaii. They agreed to buy Samus a GPS.

Next is a SamusxMarth chapter. Please Review and No Flames please.


	3. The Beach

The Beach

After the Smashers had settle in at the hotel, they went to the beach. Honestly, it was hot. Everyone went swimming. Well, everyone except Samus. She was just sitting on her towel.

"Samus! Come swimming!" Marth called out.

"No way." Samus said.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Marth started walking towards her. She pulled out her gun. "Okay! Maybe not!" He said running back in the water. She watched as Marth splashed around.

"Hey Samus!" Peach plopped down beside her. "I see you're checking out Marth."

"W-what! No! I'm just looking at the waves!" Samus said.

"No you're not." said Zelda. She sat beside Peach.

"No! See! The waves are so nice."

"You think Marth is nice." Peach said.

"Well, he is a gentleman but I wasn't talking about him! I was talking about the nice blue ocean in front of us."

"Marth's hair and eyes are blue and he's in front of us." Zelda commented. Samus turned red.

"That's true but, look how strong the waves are!"

"Marth is strong too." Peach said. Samus sighed in frustration.

"Will you guys just leave me alone!" Samus yelled.

"Just admit it. You're in love with him." Peach said. Suddenly, the three brust into song.

(Samus) _If theres a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess ive already won that  
no man is worth the aggravation  
thats ancient history  
been there done that_

(Zelda and Peach)_ Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you_

(Samus)_ oh no_

(Zelda and Peach)_ Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

(Samus)_Oh No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

(Zelda and Peach)_ You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_

(Samus)_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

(Samus)_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

(Zelda and Peach)_ You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got got got it bad_

(Samus)_oh No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

(Zelda and Peach)_ give up give in  
check the grin  
youre in love_

(Samus)_this scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
youre way off base  
i wont say it  
get off my case  
i wont say it_

(Zelda and Peach)_ girl dont be proud  
its ok youre in love_

(Samus)_oh At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in, in love  
_

"Um...What just happened?" Samus asked after the song. Apparently, no one heard them.

"You just sung out your feelings." Peach said.

"ARGH!" Samus screamed.

"Uh...It's a good thing that no one heard us..." Zelda said in an uneasy feeling.

"Except me." Marth was behind them. The girls screamed.

"Marth!" Samus was blushing. He grinned.

"Thinking of me Sammy?" Marth taunted.

"Shut up! I wasn't thinking of you!" Samus snapped. Marth grinned even more. "Wipe that grin off your face!" She added.

"No thanks. I like the grin. But it's even better when you smile." Marth said. Peach and Zelda awwed. Samus had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Nice try Princess. Pick up lines don't work on me." Samus walked away. Link and Mario patted Marth on the back.

"Nice-a try Marth." Mario said.

"So close. That could've been way better." Link said.

"I'll try again." Marth said. He followed Samus. He found her in a non-crowded spot swimming. He hid behind a rock watching her. When her back was turned, he dived in and snuck up behind her. That didn't work though.

"I know you're there Marth, so don't even bother." Samus said. She got out of the water. Marth followed her.

"Aww. I was hoping to surprise you." Marth said. Samus rolled her eyes.

"Well, it didn't work." Samus replied. Marth suddenly had a brilliant idea and picked her up bridal style.

"Let me carry you back to your towel." Marth said.

"MARTH PUT ME DOWN!" Samus squirmed. Marth grinned. Zelda and Peach squealed when they saw them and Link and Mario gave Marth a thumbs up.

"Here you go Samus." Marth put her down. She scowled.

"Thanks but, I could've walked." Samus said coldly.

"I know you liked it." Marth teased. Samus turned red.

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not"

"No you did not."

"Yes I did! What?" Despite her being one of the best bounty hunters, Samus fell for that old trick.

"Okay then, I'll do it again sometime." Marth said smiling in triumph.

"I did not mean that!" Samus retorted.

"Yes you did." Marth said. He walked away.

"ARGH! How do I deal with him?" Samus screamed. Marth quickly ran back and kissed Samus on the cheek.

"Love you!" He ran away. Samus just sat there dazed.

"I hate him." She muttered.

"But, you so love him." Mario, Link, Zelda and Peach said.

_Yes, I do love him. _Samus said in her thoughts.

Aww! Jeez Samus, tell Marth you love him already! Anyways, PeachxMario is next.


	4. A Romantic Dinner for Two

A Romantic Dinner for Two

"Oh Mario, you look dashing!" Peach squealed. Mario was in a tuxedo. He had come to pick up Peach for their date. They were going to an authentic hawaiian resturant.

"Well, he is pretty fast." Setsuko said. Shinobu threw an apple at her head.

"She means Mario looks good." Shinobu said.

"We're off~!" Peach sang. Bowser had an evil grin on his face. He went to follow the couple. Luigi stuck out a hand.

"Don't-a you dare." Luigi said glaring. Bowser huffed.

"Here's your tables and menus. I'll be back for your orders." The waiter said. Peach looked at it eagerly.

"These all sound so good!" Peach squealed. "I guess I'll have the Lomi Salmon."

"I'll-a have the Laulau." Mario said.

"One Lomi Salmon and one Laulau please." Peach asked as the waiter came back. He nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be back in a while." The waiter said.

"Isn't it nice how everyone's falling in love?" Peach asked Mario.

"What?"

"You know, Samus and Marth, Zelda and Link, Snake and that Mei Ling girl-"

From a Distance...

"ACHOO! Is someone thinking of me?" Snake asked himself. "Maybe it's Mei Ling. I hope she is."

Back to Mario and Peach...

"There's also Red and Setsuko, Lucario and Shinobu's Gardevoir and...who else?" Peach had a mental block.

"Um...Isn't-a Pit with someone?" Mario asked.

"Oh yes! He's with Shinobu? Isn't he?"

"I-a don't know." Mario replied.

"Ah...young love. It's so nice." Peach had a dreamy look on her face. Mario just had to smile.

"Here is your meals." The waiter said. He set it in front of the both of them. They started to eat hungrily.

"Oh my gosh! I never knew hawaiian food was so good!" Peach gushed.

"Me-a neither." Mario said.

"You know Mario, it's nice to go out like this once in a while. Just take a break and go out for awhile you know?" Peach said.

"I-a agree. It's-a good thing Marth thought-a of a going on a vacation." Mario said. Peach nodded.

"We should, you know, go out more." Peach said.

"Yes, we-a should." Mario said absently. They finished eating soon after.

"What do you want for dessert?" The waiter asked.

"Two pinapple flavor shaved ice please." Peach said. The waiter nodded and came back with two pinapple shaped popsicles. They thanked him.

"Mmmm...It's so good!" Peach was estatic.

"Even though-a I miss gelatos, this-a will do." Mario said. After they were done, they paid and left.

They got back to the hotel at late night. Mario walked Peach to her room.

"Thank you Mario, that was really nice of you to treat me." Peach said.

"You're-a welcome." Mario said. Then suddenly, the music 'Kiss the Girl' started playing. Mario heard his brother sing along. As the song proceeded, more voices started to join. Even Wario. Except, Mario heard Luigi punch him. Then, he saw Shinobu and Pit holding up a sign that said 'Kiss The GIRL!' Mario leaned in and so did Peach.

"HEY GUYS!" Bowser jumped out.

"BOWSER!" Luigi led the attack on Bowser.

"Well-a anyways, Good-a night Peach." Mario said bowed and left. Peach sighed and started attacking Bowser too.

BOWSER! Why'd ya ruin the moment? Geez, enemies these days. Please Review and No Flames while I go attack Bowser.


	5. A Walk in the Moonlight

A Walk Under the Moonlight

"Hey Zel," Link said. But, instead of Princess Zelda, it was Sheik who opened the door.

"What do you want Link?" Sheik narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sheik! I thought you were Princess Zelda..." Link was sweating.

"I need to get my sleep." Sheik growled.

"Oh Sheik, don't be like that." Zelda came up from behind Link.

"WHAT?" Link was shocked. Weren't Sheik and Zelda one?

"What's wrong with him?" Sheik asked Zelda.

"Oh nothing." Zelda said laughing at the horror stricken Link. Sheik laughed too.

"B-b-b-but y-y-y-you t-t-t-together o-o-one p-p-p-p-person!" Link sputtered. Zelda and Sheik laughed again.

"Okay Samus, I think Link's blood pressure is high enough." Zelda said. Samus unwound the scarf around her face. Link fainted.

X.X

"Link, darling, are you okay?" Link awoke in his own room. His two younger brothers and Zelda were waving towels and splashing his face with water.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Zelda and Samus played a joke on you and you fainted." Toon Link said.

"You shouldn't get so worked up." Young Link said.

"Anyways, what were you going to ask?" Zelda looked at him curiously.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for a stroll." Link said.

"Well, it's sort of late but, I guess it'll cool you down a bit." Zelda said.

"Hey...Let's forget about that subject and go walk." Link said getting up from the bed and taking Zelda's hand. They went outside.

"Heh, heh...I shall follow them." Ganondorf said. Then, he got attack by Toon Link and Young Link.

"No way! You aren't going to ruin their date!" Toon Link said hitting Ganondorf repeatedly on the head with his shield.

"Yeah Ganondork! There is no way you are going to ruin their date like Bowser ruined Peach and Mario's date!" Young Link was hitting Ganondorf in the stomach with his shield.

_I hate these Links... _Ganondorf said in his head.

"Wow Link, the moon is so beautiful." Zelda said.

"As are you." Link said taking her hand. Zelda smiled. Navi flew out in front of him.

"Hey! Hey listen!" Navi fluttered around his head.

"What is it Navi?" Link asked annoyed.

"Are you gonna ask her?" She whispered.

"Ask me what?" Zelda asked.

"Absolutly nothing. Navi is merely hungry." Link said while trying to catch Navi. Zelda giggled.

"Okay then Link. Catch Navi and let's go see the ocean." Zelda said smiling. Link nodded and smiled back. She walked to the beach.

"Goddesses Navi, are you trying to ruin the surprise?" Link asked the little Fairy.

"No, I was just reminding you." Navi retorted.

"Well, if you pop up like that again, you are going to ruin it." Link said. Navi huffed and flew back into Link's pocket and munched on fairy food. Link spotted Zelda standing alone staring at the waves.

"Finally caught her Link?" Zelda asked as she heard Link coming. He stopped beside her and nodded.

"She's eating something now." Link said looking into Zelda's eyes.

"Do you want to ask me something Link?" Zelda asked curiously. Link got down on one knee and took out a box. Zelda's eyes shined. But before Link can speak, Ganondorf threw the two other Links and they hit their older brother. The box flew into the ocean.

"HAHAHA! See that you brats? I can ruin their date!" Ganondorf walked towards them. The young boys started to shake. Link threw a bomb while Zelda did Din's Fire. Ganondorf went flying away.

"Grr...That Ganondorf. I spent a fortune on that." Link said. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiii!" Kirby held up the little box Link was looking for.

"Thanks Kirby!" Link held up his hand. Kirby threw it but, with too much strength. It went over Link's head and into the hotel. "NOOOOOO!" Link cried. But, in a puff of smoke, Shinobu appeared.

"I think this belongs to you." She said placing the box in Link's hand.

"Thank you Shinobu! May the Goddesses be with you!" Link bowed. Shinobu smiled.

"You too. You'll need them." She dragged the two other Links away with Kirby. Link got down on one knee again. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Princess Zelda, I love you ever since we first met. Will you marry me?" Link looked up. She smiled.

"Yes Link. I accept." Zelda leaned down and kissed him.

Meanwhile...

"Aww man, I wanted to ruin Link's life right there and then." Ganondorf said. Shinobu hit him with the flat of her katana on his head.

"Too bad. Right now, these three want to beat you up." Shinobu revealed Toon Link, Young Link and Setsuko behind her.

"HELP ME!"

YEAH! Link proposed! Anyways, Lucario and Gardevoir is what the next chapter is about. Please Review and No Flames Please.


	6. Training Gone Wrong

Training Gone Wrong

"_Gardevoir, do you want to train with me?" _Lucario asked Shinobu's Gardevoir.

_"Lucario, we're on vacation!" _Gardevoir said.

_"Well, it's good to practice once in awhile. You can practice a little for the contests and I can practice a little for the brawl." _Lucario said. Gardevoir thought it over.

_"Okay then, let's go." _She walked away with Lucario. Shinobu's new Espeon (this is the little Eevee from my other stories) popped up with the twins Jolteon and Glaceon.

"Jolteon, jolt!(Let's follow them!)" Jolteon said.

"Glacy, glaceon!(Lucario would see us!)" Glaceon said.

"Jolt...jolteon, jolt, eon. (True...unless Espeon helps us.)" Jolten said looking at Espeon. Espeon sweatdropped.

_"Confusion." _The world was starting to spin for Lucario. How could he let himself get caught in her trap? He ran towards Gardevoir and tried to use Force Palm. He missed and hurt himself. He snapped out of confusion and did Aura sphere. Gardevoir stopped it with Psyhic and destroyed it with Magical Leaf. Sparkles flew all around the pretty embrace Pokemon. Lucario was mesmerized.

_"Lucario? We're battling, remember?" _Gardevoir said while waving her hand in front of his face.

_"I'm sorry, I just spaced out." _Lucario got back into battle stance. Then, he sensed someone watching. He used his aura but, found nothing. He turned back to Gardevoir who used Magical Leaf. He got hit by it. He ran to Gardevoir to use force palm. She used Teleport to move behind him. He turned around and...

He tripped.

He knocked over Gardevoir since she was right behind him.

In the Bushes...

"Glaceon! Glacy, glace, glaceon. (Good Job! Here's your payment.)" Glaceon gave Spinark ten pokeblocks. Spinark happily crawled away.

Back to Gardevoir and Lucario...

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." _Lucario said helping her up.

_"It's okay, I bet it was Jolteon, Glaceon and Espeon. One of them probably paid Spinark to trip you." _Gardevoir said using Magical Leaf in the bushes where our three pranksters were hidden.

With the Three Pranksters...

"ESPEON!(RUN!)" The three went scrambling back to the hotel.

With Lucario and Gardevoir...

_"How did you know it was them?" _Lucario asked.

_"When you tripped I saw spider string and I heard their voices." _Gardevoir said. Lucario slapped his forehead.

_"How could I not sense them?" _

_ "Espeon can use her hair to sense your every move. Whenever she sensed that you were going to use your aura to find them, she'd tell the other two culprits to scram." _She explained.

_"Oh..." _Lucario sat down on the ground. Gardevoir sat down beside him.

_"Let's call it a tie and go back to the hotel." _Gardevoir suggested. He nodded. Holding hands, they walked back to the hotel.

3

How cute! Next is Meta KnightxKirby. Please Review and No Flames please.


	7. The Sand Snowman

Sand Snowman

"Poyo! Poyo, poyoyo! (Meta-kun! We should make a snowman!)" Kirby said as he glomped Meta Knight.

"There's no snow in Hawaii!" Meta Knight said.

"Poyo, poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyoyo! (No silly! We can make it out of sand instead of snow!)" Kirby said.

"Good idea, but it will be more of a sandman and how will we make a face?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby laughed.

"Poyo, poyo! (With shells and fruits!)" Kirby said.

"Okay then, a sandman it is." Meta Knight said. They ran down to the beach. Meta Knight was picking up sticks while Kirby was serching for fruits without using his abitities (like floating or inhaling because it would scare the crowd. Also Master Hand said to everyone that they should not use their abilities). When Kirby was examining the tree, a man grabbed Kirby away.

"Hey guys! I found a found a funny-looking volleyball! Let's play!" the man yelled to his group of friends. When he served, Kirby says "Poyo! (ouch!)" they thought it was the volleyball squeaking. Everytime they bump, volley, or serve, they volleyball will go "Poyo! (Ouch!)" again. While Meta Knight was still collecting, he heard Kirby from far away, he ran to the place where he heard Kirby. Once he saw Kirby being used for a volleyball, he gasped. Kirby getting hurt by Priminds or Dedede is one thing that deserves punishment, but using Kirby as a volleyball? That deserved lots of butt-kicking! Meta Knight let out his wings and grabbed Kirby before they can hurt Kirby even more.

"Hey little man! Give back our ball!" the man who took Kirby said.

"He. Is. Not. A. Volleyball." Meta Knight said. He took out his sword and sliced the tree that Kirby examined.

"AHHHH! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" said one of group. They ran off. Kirby had many bruised for being a volleyball obviously and fingernail marks for being grabbed all the time.

"Poyo, poyo, poyoyo? (Are they gone?)" Kirby asked. Meta Knight nodded. Setsuko came running to them.

"Hey guys-Kirby! What happened?" Setsuko gasped at the sight.

"Kirby was used as a volleyball." Meta Knight answered.

"Oh...The guys who were trying to call the cops. Well I beat the crap out of them, they called me 'The Maiden of Nightmare', then I reached the cops before them, told the cops what happened and carried them to jail. Don't worry I saw you guys, but Kirby, I think you should not move until you are healed." Setsuko explained.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo. (But Setsuko-sis, I still need to finish the sandman.)" Kirby said.

"You need to rest. I will finish the sandman for you." Meta Knight said as he pecked Kirby (with his mask on DANG IT META KNIGHT, TAKE OFF YOUR STUPID MASK AND ACTUALLY KISS KIRBY!) on the forehead. Setsuko smiled.

"Here's a towel for Kirby to sit on, some ointment and bandage wrap if it worsens and I'll be off." Setsuko explained to Meta Knight as she gave him some kind of tube, a roll of bandage wraps and a towel. Then she left. Kirby sat on the towel as he watched Meta Knight work hard on building the sandman.

Meta Knight collected the fruits and shells easily, but the hard part was making the body. He kept forgeting to put water on the sand and the body collaped all the time because he kept thinking it was snow. Kirby giggles at him when he makes a failed attempt.

After the 20th failed attempt, Kirby finally kept reminding Meta Knight to add water. After 4 whole hours later, Meta Knight finally completed the sandman. Well, by the time he finished, it was night time and Kirby felt a bit better. Kirby looked at the sandman happily. It was better than what he expected.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo! (Thank you so much Meta-kun!)" Kirby hugged him. Under his mask, Meta Knight blush heavily. It was all in a day's work.

Aww...! At least Dedede didn't ruin it! Please Review and No Flames please.


	8. Go Google it!

Go Google it!

"Just stop asking me, Red." Setsuko said sternly.

"Do actually you love me?" Red asked again. Red was asking Setsuko many questions she can't handle. She ignores him, because he would of known all of it by now.

"Please tell me." Red said.

"You should know already."

"Know what?"

"My answers."

"What is it?"

"Not telling you. Leave me alone!" Setsuko said, really irritated. She stormed off, went to her room and slammed the door in anger. She sat on her bed.

"Stupid Red...He should know these things by now." She muttered as she punched her pillow. Then all of her pokemon came out.

"Blast! Blast, blast, blastoise! (Master! You shouldn't be hard on Red!)" Blastoise scolded.

"Infernape, fernape, fernape! Infernape! (Blastoise is right, Master! You shouldn't!)" Infernape yelled aggresivly. All the pokemon roared in agreement.

"Hey? Setsuko?" Red said as he peeked through the door.

"Come in. What do you want?" Setsuko said coldly.

"I really want to say something." Red asked as he sat beside her on the bed. Setsuko was thinking, he was probably apologizing to her. She was glad he is.

"What is it?" she said.

"I want you to know more about me." Red asked. Setsuko's heart broke into pieces and turned to dust then she turned to dust mentally.

"Please do not ask me why, Red."

"I think all of you wants to know me."

"Please do not ask me why."

"All of you wants to know me." then Setsuko ran out the room taking the pokemon back to her pokeballs. She went to the beach and hid on top of a coconut tree. Then she saw Red there when she looked down. He started climbing the coconut tree.

"It's not the first time I've ever felt-OW!" Setsuko threw a coconut at him.

"Red, roms are what amatures start off with." She said as she watched Red fall. He started climbing back up.

"I want to be the closest to you."

"Your VIP is probably fake for all I know." she muttered. Red finally managed to get to the top.

"It's not fake! Nurse Joy signed it!" Red said, showing a Poke Center VIP card. Setsuko sighed and pushed him off the tree. She jumped off and walked to Red.

"Speak up will ya, if you want to say something to me." she said. Red jumped up to his feet.

"I really want to know how you think of me." Red said as he leaned over to Setsuko.

"I'm telling you JUST GO GOOGLE IT!" She yelled as she punched Red before he kissed her.

"Go google it, Red."

"Tell me your e-mail please."

"Google it."

"Where do you live?"

"Google it." Setsuko said as she walked away.

"Which do you like?" Red asked as he put his hand to her shoulder.

"GO YAHOO, OR GOOGLE IT!" She yelled as she punched him and gave him a bruised arm.

"Can I see you again?"

"You always see me, I practically live with you! But go google it anyways."

"Do you eat salmon?"

"Go google it!"

"Who do you like?"

"YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT, SO I CANNOT TELL YOU THAT!" Setsuko screamed. She ran away, then walked when she was far away from him.

"You will never act proper enough, will you?" she muttered. She went to an ice cream stand and ordered a chocolate ice-cream, but when she got the ice cream, Red went in front of her.

"I always love to play your voice on repeat!" Red said. Setsuko plunged the ice-cream in his mouth.

"I really suggest you should have a hobby." Setsuko growled. Red threw the ice-cream away.

"Everytime you talk, that really cute voice make you really adorable!"

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU WRITE ABOUT ME IN YOUR DIARY? Pick-up lines don't affect me also." Setsuko yelled as she threw his diary at his face. "Will you just go to your room already? You're being a nuisance." She added.

"Come on, I know you're not thinking that." Red said.

"I telling you right now, Go google it." Setsuko said.

"What's your body sizes?"

"YOU PERVERT! Go google it."

"The colour of your panties?"

"Google it. Still a pervert."

"Are you...wearing any?"

"Go. Happily. Google. It. Stop asking about it!"

"I'll always like you."

"What was that?"

"I'll always love you."

"Again, Goodbye." Setsuko jumped on Yoshi and they ran off with Red running after them. She jumped off Yoshi after awhile.

"It's what I feel!" Red cried. Setsuko sighed.

"I already know that. My heart can't lie forever." She walked back to the hotel alone and went in her room. There was a kitchen in there. She grabbed an apron and started to prepare a meal for herself. While she was cooking, she started talking to herself about Red. "I'll love and hate the way he acts when I'm around. That I understand. Who is it that he likes the most? He really is stupid." She said while leaning down to kiss a package of salmon Red gave earlier. Red poke his head in and Setsuko quickly chopped it in half. "Okay, before you get the wrong idea, I'll tell you that you can't tell when my face is red but, all that great tuna over there made it red!" She threw the tuna at Red's face.

"That's not the truth." Red said.

"It really is!" Setsuko was blushing.

"You really love me." Red said smirking.

"You are just stupid." Setsuko countered. "You don't need to Google my feelings. You'll soon get around my age." Setsuko threw him a toy musical note. "Just, Please do not ask me why.(I promise the actual truth is there.)"

"All of you wants to know me, I think." Red said walking up to Setsuko. He hugged her from behind.

"(I just want to be a sweet girl) Please don't ask me why." She reached into her pocket. "(Honest feeling.)

"All of you wants to know me." Setsuko stabbed him with a fork on the hand.

"Just search it with this Google!" They both said at the same time.

"N-n-now, c-c-can you take the fork off me?" Red stuttered

"Sure." Setsuko said as she took the fork off carefully. Red quickly kissed Setsuko on the lips.

"Thank you. Bye!" Red said as he ran to his room. Setsuko did nothing. She chuckled and continued cooking her meal.

That was so funny! Well, this was based on a song called 'Go Google it' it's a duet by Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo (Vocaloid). They weren't singing it, they were talking. Well I kinda got a bit of parts from Teto and Ted's version. But I do not own Vocaloid, the words or SSB! Please review and no flames!


	9. Fire Flower

Fire Flower

"Okay Pit, if you are going to take my 'sister' out, you have to be careful of these things." Marth took a scroll out of his suitcase. It was a list of what NOT to do to Shinobu.

"Marth...? Do we really have to go through this? You know I won't hurt her." Pit said eyeing the scroll.

"YES! We do have to go through this! Now #1: Do not hurt Shinobu's feelings. #2: Do not force her to do anything she does not want to do. #3: If you ditch her for some - you will be facing some serious problems with me. #4: Don't you DARE stand her up..." Marth kept going on and on. Pit was nearly about to sleep when Marth got to rule 123.

"Hey Nii-san...Have you seen Pit? He was supposed to meet me three hours ago." Shinobu said as she entered. Marth was on rule 6922. "Why are you interrogating him?"

"Oh! Shinobu! Sorry about that! I guess I went on longer than I thought." Marth said scratching his head. Shinobu glared at her 'brother'.

"Where on EARTH did you get that list?" She asked. Marth started sweating.

"IT WAS SAMUS!" Marth yelled. Shinobu looked at the list and sighed.

"Nice try Nii-san. The writing is all in Japanese." She said.

"Oops." Marth muttered. "I'm so dead."

"YES YOU ARE!" Samus kicked in the door.

"Oh! Hi Sammy!" Marth said shaking.

"Don't call me Sammy! I heard you blame me!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, okay Samus. Don't do that to me. I know you love me." Marth backed away. She growled then kicked Marth out the window. "SAMUS!" then he landed on the grass.

"You didn't need to shout. We're on the first floor." Samus said. Marth looked at the distance he fell.

"Kuso...(Crap...)" Marth started to drown in a pool of despair. Samus turned to Shinobu and Pit.

"Go on. I won't let Marth here ruin your fun." she pulled Marth back in and tied him up. "See?"

"Okay then, thanks Samus!" Pit and Shinobu ran out of the room.

"WAIT! I HAVEN'T GONE OVER ALL TEN THOUSAND RULES!" Marth yelled after them. Samus smacked the back of Marth's head.

"Let them go." Samus said.

"GAH!" Pit stormed into his room. Wolf, his roommate, looked up.

"How'd it-"

"I RUINED IT!"

"So...?"

"SETSUKO, SAMUS AND MARTH ARE AFTER ME!" Pit screamed.

"Hide in here." Wolf opened his suitcase and Pit jumped in it. The pursuers of Pit knocked down the door.

"Where is he?" Setsuko asked. She had a butcher's knife in her hand. Wolf didn't even flinch.

"I don't know. I'm not Pit's babysitter." Wolf said.

"Fine. If you find him, tell us." Samus said. They left and repaired the door. Wolf let Pit out.

"They're gone." Wolf said. Pit sighed.

"Thanks Wolf, I own you one."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, tell me what you did to Shinobu."

"I sort of said something out loud..."

"What is it?"

"I told her I should've never liked her from the start and she punched me and Marth found her angry and blamed it on me." Pit said.

"Dude, you're screwed."

"I know."

"Make it up to her."

"How? Her sister, Marth and Samus are after me!"

"I'll take care of them. Just try to apologize."

"Thanks Wolf. I didn't know you were so nice."

"Don't mention it. Seriously."

"Kay."

"Why are you still standing here? GO!"

"OKAY!" Pit ran out.

_Okay, 'I'm sorry Shinobu, I didn't mean it.' NO! Wait, 'Shinobu, those words I said-' That was terrible. _Pit sat alone thinking to himself about how to apologize. Suddenly, Captain Falcon came along wearing no clothes. His private parts were covered by shells.

"Hey Pit!"

"What the-"

"How do you like my outfit?" Captain Falcon gave Pit a thumbs up. And at that moment, Shinobu walked in.

"Hey Pit, I decided to-" She stopped and looked at Captain Falcon, then at Pit, then at Captain Falco's hand on Pit's shoulder. "Bye!" She ran out the door.

"SHINOBU! WAIT!" Pit yelled after her. He slumped into despair. Then, he turned around and started to beat up Captain Falcon.

"IT FAILED!" Pit wailed to Wolf over the phone.

"How?"

"Captain Falcon came in only wearing shells."

"Oh...fail. Anyways, I'll talk to you later. My act is up." He hung up.

"Wolf! HEY! Oh, whatever." Pit hung up. He explored the festival a little more. It was nice and bright one. He had to hand it to the hawaiians, they put up a good festival. Along the way, he bumped into Shinobu. He forced a smile on his face.

"Hi Pit." She said.

"Hey." He looked at his feet.

"Do you want to walk with me? Don't worry, Samus, Marth and Setsuko aren't after you. Wolf gave them Fox and Falco to beat up." She said. Pit sweatdropped. So that's how Wolf stopped them...

"Sure I'll come. I heard there was a singing contest around here somewhere." Pit said. They walked past a stage and Pit saw Wolf and Captain Falcon dancing in their underwear. He covered Shinobu's eyes. "Let's go the other direction." he led her away. They came across another stage with people singing. Setsuko and Red were singing 'Go Google it' by Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui from Vocaloid and Gakupoid. They finished and everyone cheered.

"Thanks you two. You were actually the best so far. Who's next?" Shinobu raised her hand. The man led Shinobu up. "Aloha. What are you going to sing?"

"Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari." Shinobu said. She opened her mouth and started singing. (The english lyrics appeared on the screen behind Shinobu).

Habata itara modoranai to ittte

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

(You say if you could fly, you would never come back

You aimed for that blue, blue sky)

"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu

"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo

Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku

(You've yet to remember "sadness"

Just now began to grasp "pain"

Even the feelings I held onto for you

Are just now changing into words)

Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete

kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

(As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off)

Habata itara modoranai to itte

Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte

(You say if you could fly, you would never come back

You aimed for those white, white clouds

If you break through, you know you'll find it)

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

aoi aoi ano sora

aoi aoi ano sora

(So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky)

Aisou sukita you na oto de

Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta

(With a sound like all civility was gone

The rusted, old window broke)

Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku

Furikaeru koto wa mou nai

Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete**

Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu

(Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away

Without ever looking back again

That throbbing beat takes your breath away

And you kick open that window and take off)

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to ittte

Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe

Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte

Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

(You said if you could run, you would obtain it

You're tempted by that distant, distant voice

It grasps your far too dazzling hand

Until you pursue that blue, blue sky)

Ochite iku to wakatte ita

Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo

I understand that you are falling

But still, continue to follow the light

Habata itara modoranai to ittte

Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

(You say if you could fly, you would never come back

You searched for those white, white clouds

If you break through, you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky)

Aoi aoi ano sora

aoi aoi ano sora

(That blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky)

Everyone cheered when she finished. Even Pit. She walked back down to Pit. He smiled.

"That was actually pretty good. Next!" To Shinobu's surprise, Pit went up. He had a song in mind that described his feelings perfectly.

"I want to sing 'Fire Flower' By Len Kagamine from Vocaloid." Pit said. The man nodded and handed Pit the mic. He looked at Shinobu and started singing.

"Saishou kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante

Sora ni utaunda

("I'm glad I could love you from the start."

Is what I'll sing to the sky.)

Tsumekonda yume wo uchiageru bashou

Sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta

furueru chakushin dengen wo kitta

Moedasu doukasen daremo tomerarenai

(Looking for a place where I can launch

my compressed dream, I left the town.

Turning the power off on an incoming call.

A burning fuse no one can stop.)

Sekai no owari ga

Ima otozureta to shitara

Zenbu hoppotte

Futari eien ni issho na no ni ne

(If the end of the world

Was here right now,

I'd ditch everything

and the two of us would be together forever.)

Like a Fire Flower boku ga

Kiechawanai you ni

Hinoko chirase yumeuchiagare

"Saishou kara kimi wo suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante

uso made tsuite

(Like a Fire Flower

So I won't get put out

My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream.

"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."

Was the lie that followed.)

Narenai keshiki fushizen na egao

Hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta

Kurikaesu rusuden gganbareh no koe

Namida de doukasen kiechai sou da yo.

(Unfamiliar scenery, forced expressions,

All very different from a colourful festival.

A voice repeating "Do your best." on the answering machine

Seems like the fuse was put out with tears.)

Uchuu no hajimari ga

ano kuchizuke da to shitara

hoshizora wa

futari koboshita kiseki no ato

(If the beginning of the universe

was that kiss,

the starry sky

would be fragments of the miracle we scattered.)

Like a Fire Flower kimi ga

Mitsuke yasui you ni

Raimei no gotoku yume todorokase

"Saishou kara kimi wo suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante

Bareterundarou na

(Like a Fire Flower

So you can find it easily

Matching thunder, I'll blast my dream.

"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."

Looks it's been revealed.)

Umare mo sodachi mo

Barabarana bokura

Sugata mo katachi mo

Sorezorena bokura

(In birth and maturation,

We scatter.

In shape and appearance,

We vary.)

Otoko mo onna mo

Chiguhaguna bokura

Sore de mo kokoro wo

Hitotsu ni dekita nara

(Male and female

We're mismatching.

Even then,

If our hearts could merge...)

Jinsei no tochuu ga senkou hanabi da to shitara

Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni

(If our lives were sparklers,

For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant...)

Like a Fire Flower itsuka

Yozora ni tairin wo

Sakasu sono toki made matte kure

"Saishou kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante

Sora ni utaunda

(Like a Fire Flower

Please wait until the day

When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky.

"I'm glad I could love you from the start."

Is what I'll sing to the sky.)

Pit finished and everyone cheered as loud as they could.

"Well, the judges have decided that no one could beat this young man! Therefore, he is the winner! Now, he will chose fireworks that spell a certain person's name!" Pit whispered the name to the man. The man nodded and instructed the firework man to spell the name. Pit flew down to Shinobu.

"Who's name did you chose?" She asked.

"You'll see." Pit said. They looked up to the sky. The first firework that went up was an S. Then, after came H, I, N, O, B, U. The product was SHINOBU.

"Oh Pit..." Shinobu had no words.

"You're welcome." Pit said. Behind Shinobu, Wolf gave Pit a thumbs up.

Pit and Shinobu walked back to the hotel holding hands. Marth saw this and when Shinobu went into her room, he grabbed Pit by the collar.

"If you hurt her feelings again, I'll cut off your private part." Marth said darkly.

"Oh cut it out Lowell. You've got a Wedding to help with, remember? So, stop threatening the poor kid and let's go." Samus said. Marth sighed and let Pit go. Pit sighed and walked to his room. He opened the door to find Wolf in his normal clothes.

"Did you run into Marth?"

"Dang, you're good."

That was based on the Len Kagamine song 'Fire Flower'. That is one of the best songs from Len so, I recommend you listen to it. Anyways, Please Review and No Flames please!


End file.
